


Make Me Happy

by makingitwork



Series: Family Life [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Domestic, Family, Happy Ending, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan, Spencer and their daughter; Maeve Rose Morgan-Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't check through for spelling, sorry :(

"And so we want to move her up two years, it's uncommon, but it has happened before. I think the most important thing to remember is that we should continue to challenge Maeve, Mr Morgan,"

The dark, strong, handsome man nodded, looking down at his arm, where Maeve Rose Morgan-Reid was leaning against him. She was beautiful, the smartest eight year-old in the whole universe. Long, dark brown ringlets that framed her slightly tanned face. It looks as though she always caught the sun, her brown eyes glittering, she was petite, but captain of the football team. "If you think that's best. Move her up, but uh..." he frowned "I wouldn't want her to get bullied."

"I understand," Mrs Donahue agreed easily "We have a special programme that would monitor her, and our class is very polite, one of the kindest. Why we have a girl in our class much smaller than Maeve, I'm sure she could make friends," Morgan nodded happily, ruffling Maeve's hair, and Mrs Donahue cleared her throat "I was um...was wondering about...Mr Reid...? Maeve tells me he's been in some kind of accident."

Morgan stiffened, but she didn't notice. Maeve said nothing, brown eyes wide as she counted the posters in the room "Yes, he was working a case and he was taken hostage. He's fine now, no lasting damage, just slipped into a coma due to dehydration,"

"Oh my," Mrs Donahue looked worried "Does Maeve need some time of school-"

"No!" Maeve cried suddenly, she smoothed down her purple dress that Auntie Garcia had bought for her "I still want to come to school. Papa would want me to still come to school."

...  
...  
...

"Aw!" Penelope cried as soon as she saw Derek and Maeve enter the BAU bullpen, "Isn't it my favourite niece in the entire universe?" she picked up Maeve easily, setting her up on her hip, and twirling her around, faffing with her hair. Hotch half smiled, it was a slow Saturday, and no case files had come to them. JJ had brought in Henry, and Hotch had brought in Jack. Jack was trying to teach Henry how to play snakes and ladders but the 4 year old wasn't interested. 

"Morgan," Hotch frowned "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in the hospital with Reid?"

"I was," the dark agent sighed, watching Garcia kiss Maeve's forehead "But then I got called to Maeve's school, they want to move her up two years,"

Emily rolled her eyes "Why am I not surprised?"

"And I brought her here," Morgan continued, collapsing into his chair around the conference table. Hotch closed the door so that the children couldn't wander about, and it felt like a cosy family. JJ and Emily laughing, drinking coffee in the corner. Rossi half asleep on the bench, Jack and Henry bickering, Morgan and Hotch at the table, and Garcia making Maeve giggle. A very random, but amazing family. But a family none the less. "Spencer will be pleased," he mused "I mean, you should see how excited he gets when she asks him to prove a math theorem. They're working on proving the fifth impossible indicie." 

A loud voice broke everyone in the conference room into silence, and they all looked out through the large glass walls. 

And there was Spencer, he looked slightly thinner, but fine, and a woman, a doctor, in a white coat was yelling at him.

"You cannot justify you're own leave Mr Reid!" She cried, brushing her long hair back "You could relapse any moment, not to mention you walked out of the hospital without Doctor authorisation-"

"I am a Doctor!" Reid cried indignantly 

"I know that, Doctor Reid," she sighed, sounding exasperated "But the fact is, you're not a Doctor of Medicine-"

"No, my Doctorates lie in the field of Biology, Chemistry, Biochemistry, biological engineering, and no offense to you, Doctor, if we were to do an exam of the higher degree of Medicine, I know that I would get higher than you. Not because I'm better, but because I've read every textbook there is on everything to do with the human body. I know how to take care of myself, it's just dehydration-"

"Doctor Reid, you need to come back to the hospital, you're going to go into a pain seizure-" she gripped his arm, and he over-reacted, yanking back out of it violently. Voice dropping into a low hiss that terrified the pretty Doctor

"Don't touch me. Go back to your hospital and help someone who needs it. I promise, if I die because of this, I want you to come and tell my grave that you told me so. Alright?" she flinched at the venom in his voice, but nodded meekly, dashing into the elevator and disappearing from sight. Almost immediately, Spencer's shoulders slumped, and h looked truly tired. Weak. Fragile.

Morgan went to the conference door to call Spencer in, but just before he opened it, Strauss came around the corner, stopping before Spencer. She smiled at him, unaware of the whole room full of agents and children listening "Ah Doctor Reid, I'm glad you could make it. Have any problems getting discharged from the hospital?" her smile was sickly sweet, and Spencer shook his head. "Good, now, here you are, as requested," she handed him a sheet of paper, which he glanced over, taking it all in. He smiled, a kinder one, "You know...I really am very glad you're considering this. I mean...I've never found field work fascinating, but mostly dangerous, and while I admire people who do it...I have a new found respect for you Spencer, thinking of your daughter. It's very selfless."

"You're acting as though I've already signed the contract," Spencer said quietly. Erin touched his arm

"You could make so much more money with your mind, give your family the best kind of life, wouldn't you like that?" Spencer nodded, clearing his throat as he examined the paper again

"I should really talk to Morgan and the team about this-"

"Spencer, I cannot stress to you enough about how important it is that you make this decision on your own."

"Right, right, right," he muttered, folding the paper and sliding it into the pocket of his jeans, he looked around the empty bullpen distractedly "Where is everyone?"

"Home, probably," she sighed "You should go too,"

He nodded, turning and heading out without another word, tapping his pocket worriedly. Erin walked away.

"What was that?" Morgan asked, leaning against the closed door 

Hotch frowned "Sounded like he was thinking about taking a job offer." Jack tugged a his shirt sleeves, and undid his cufflinks, fiddling with the shiny silver "He's thinking about leaving the team."

"No!" Garcia gasped "He can't do that."

"Maybe it would be a good thing," Maeve chimed, escaping Garcia's gasp, and walking towards her father, who scooped her up into his lap "He gets really tired. He has nightmares." Morgan smiled sadly, kissing her forehead

"Baby girl," he whispered "You don't understand, your papa loves his job. He wouldn't leave unless he felt he had too."

"He was kidnapped and hospitalised. I've read his file daddy, it's happened at least 8 times. People get tired," Hotch snorted delicately

"She's got you there, Morgan,"

"You talk like a grown up." Jack pointed out loudly, pointing at Maeve, his blond hair fell into his eyes "You talk like Uncle Spencer."

"That's because he's my father." Maeve pointed out, matter-of-factly

"No, that's your father." Jack pointed to Morgan

"I have two fathers, I don't have a mother."

"Me neither."

Silence hung in the air for a long moment, and was only broken when Rossi awoke. He looked around at everyone, before forcing them to go and get some pizza with him, which they all did incredibly gratefully.

...  
...  
...

"Hey guys," Spencer smiled when they entered the house, he was sat at the kitchen table, laptop in front of him, slowly drinking water through a straw. Maeve rushed towards him, and he took her on his lap, reaching his arms around her to continue typing his thesis, which she read eagerly. Morgan swallowed, standing behind Spencer and kneading his shoulders gently 

"Hey pretty boy, you feeling better?"

"I'll be fine," Spencer smiled, resting his cheek against Derek's hand. 

It hurt. For the dark man to see Spencer lie to him so easily, but he was a profiler, a skilled profiler and FBI agent, he was able to lie. What hurt was that he would lie. To him. His husband. "You need anything?" Spencer shook his head, leaning his head back, and Morgan couldn't help but press a small kiss onto his mouth. "What time did you get discharged from the hospital?"

"A few hours ago, but discharged might not be the right word, I sorta forced myself out of there. They wanted to give me narcotics." He watched the screen as Maeve fixed a typo. 

"And you came straight home?"

"Yep."

"Didn't head to the office?"

"...Nope."

"Didn't talk to Strauss?"

He heard Spencer's sharp intake of breath, and Maeve closed the laptop, sitting on the kitchen table to stare at her Papa "You lied." She whispered. Spencer stood, indignant

"You both were eaves dropping?" he cried, Morgan sat beside Maeve, both staring at him "God Derek- I can handle things myself."

"You have to discuss stuff with your family! Especially big stuff, like leaving the FBI!"

"Derek please, try to understand," Spencer pleaded "It's dangerous. We know what it's like to grow up with only one parent, I don't want to put Maeve through that." His oice cracked and Derek looked away, shaking his head 

"No Spencer, you don't keep stuff from us. What was the plan? To leave the BAU and keep us in the dark?"

"Of course not-"

"What do you wanna do?" Maeve asked suddenly, wringing her hands in an older gesture "If you're not working with Daddy?"

"Well...I was offered a job, 1.5 million dollars a year if I went to this firm, Stock Broking, and I was offered another job- 1.25 million if I become a card counter for this casino, to see how hackable their traits are." Morgan blinked at the money, before shaking his head. "Listen...if there's a way to keep one of us safe, as well as give the family a better life, I don't see why I don't do it-"

"Because it's not you," Derek said quietly "You're not the person who does things because of money. You joined the FBI to help people. Not to get a house with a pool."

"I hate swimming," Maeve piped up helpfully, Derek chuckled, ruffling her hair. Spencer massaged his throat absentmindedly, and barely registered Derek handing him the class of water, as he took a deep sip. 

"Maeve, what do you think?"

"I think I couldn't be happy in an expensive house, if my papa was sad,"

Spencer hugged her tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing for them, including Maeve. If you have any ideas for scenarios with the three of them, please prompt me!  
> x


End file.
